Fight to Survive
by XquizitSimplicity
Summary: After fighting Naraku all Kagome wanted was to go home and lead a normal life but after an odd epidemic broke through Tokyo she had no choice but to fight once more in order to survive. Tensions run high and skills are tested as more people get infected.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha it belongs solely to [c] Rumiko Takahashi, the same goes for High School of the Dead which is the sole property of [c] Yosuke Koruda and Madhouse.

**A/N:** Watching too much H.O.T.D. will plant the seed of weird story lines and odd character pairings. Some characters from CardCaptor Sakura are present and in all honesty I DON'T KNOW WHO KAGOME IS GOING TO BE PAIRED UP WITH! Maybe you guys can throw me some suggestions.

* * *

><p><strong>Act One: Odd Occurences<br>**

Kagome didn't have a clue on what was happening to her world as she hopped over the well and landed on the shrine grounds. One look was all it took for her to realize something was terribly wrong as she unsheathed the katana Sango had given her as a gift and looked around. Screams filtered through the air as cars honked madly, she could practically taste the fear and panic radiating off in waves as she walked up the stairs and through the doors. Surprise over took her as she looked around and noticed blood and gore staining what once was holy ground. Pink lips curled in to a sinister smirk as she began walking towards her home. The small bell that was once used to notify them of a visitor was now laying on the floor, halfway broken as she accidentally stepped on it.

_'What the fuck are these things?'_ She thought to herself as groans and moans began to emit from inside the house, gruesome looking creatures suddenly appeared in front of her but with the skills taught to her by old friends she quickly dodged two and sliced her way through eight of them before flicking her sword to the side and letting the blood splatter on what once use to be a pristine white carpet. Movement to her side caused her to keep guard as she took out her other sword and readied both her weapons.

"Kagome?" A small voice called out causing all color to rush from her face as she made her way towards the small lump hiding in the shadows. Her heart leapt to her throat as the terrified face of her younger brother made its way in to her line of vision.

"Oh my god Souta! What happened here?" She quickly interrogated before returning one of the swords in to the sheath currently located behind her back and bending down. The young boy quickly launched himself on to her and cried hard as memories of what occurred passed through his mind. Kagome did her best to try to console the child as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"It all happened so fast! Someone was banging on the door so grandpa went to see who it was and before we knew it these freakish looking zombie things pounced on him and tore him apart, mom grabbed a broom and tried to ward them off but eventually got…..she got…..they ATE her Kagome who does that? They were all so hungry with these soulless eyes and it was so freaky." He explained causing realization to dawn inside her mind. She nodded her head in understanding before grabbing him by the arm and checking him for any injuries, she thanked every God out there as he showcased his completely healthy and injurless body.

"Souta, how did you survive?" it pained her to ask him but she had to as she stood up, his body pressed close to hers as she looked around and felt for any other intruders.

"I hid, they seem to react more to sounds than to movement so I stayed quiet."

"That's amazing that you stayed quiet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shh." Kagome replied suddenly as she put a finger to her lips and motioned towards the door. Souta's eyes grew wide as he noticed the four staggering bodies walking inside the house. Sweat began to accumulate on their foreheads as Kagome swiftly lifted a vase from the counter beside her, Souta could only watch as she carefully lifted it up above her head and threw it out the door perfectly making a crashing sound. Almost instantaneously groups of the flesh eaters rushed out leaving Kagome and Souta to themselves.

"Stay quiet." Kagome commanded softly before wrapping an arm around him and tip toeing up the stairs and in to their grandfather's bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Souta questioned as he stared around the incent filled room in confusion.

"You didn't know this but grandpa didn't just have a knack for collecting old relics, he loved guns and has many in his possession complete with ammo." His eyes grew wide as he made his way beside her and stared at the weapon filled trunk tucked away neatly under the bed. Kagome carefully took out two Kahr PM-9 inch black and silver pocket pistols along with a few bullets. With all the grace she could muster she stood up and dawned a holster similar to the one Lara Croft wore in tomb raider. With her swords behind her back and guns in place she scanned the house outside the window and bit her lip.

"We're going to have to run down there fast and be careful. You have the keys to mom's car?" She questioned softly earning a nod from her younger brother. She smiled softly before grabbing a hunting knife and placing it in the pocket of her holster; she turned towards Souta for a moment before motioning him over and handing him a smaller holster. He stared at her with confusion before nodding his head solemnly and placing the item on.

"Here, this is for your protection if I'm not around. Use it wisely, just shoot and aim its light weight." Kagome explained as she handed him a small hand gun along with two butterfly knives and a back pack. He took the items and stuffed them inside his holster before taking three flashlights and a pack of batteries. Kagome wiped her forehead before wrapping her hands with tape and putting on a pair of black finger less gloves. A few items, more boxes of ammo, spare clothes, and four guns later Kagome grabbed Souta and headed out of the house.

"There's so many of them." Souta whispered frantically as he held on to Kagome's torso. She gently shook him off before unsheathing both her swords and turning towards the group of zombies.

"Stay as close as possible and take out the short hand sword I gave you. Remember the lessons Inuyasha and your wu shu instructor taught you? Use them." She replied before looking down at him and signaling towards the mass of flesh eaters currently walking around. Souta nodded his reply before briskly running after his sister, the soft pitter patter of their sneakers the only sounds around the area as they frantically rushed towards the car. Kagome narrowed her eyes as five zombies began to block their only way out, with the all the agility and strength she could muster she jumped off the last five steps, flipped through the air and cut off their heads clean from their bodies before unlocking the car doors soundlessly and beckoning a sweaty Souta over.

The duo wasted no time as they revved up the car and drove away leaving behind a bloody street. The car ride was silent as Kagome focused on the road ahead of her; Souta sat beside her quietly with his hands curled in his lap. A sigh passed her lips as she noticed the carnage and chaos surrounding the city she once loved. What happened? How did it happen? Why wasn't it contained? Were there any survivors? She had to know the answers before going insane as she drove steadily on the high way. Her eyes began to feel heavy as exhaustion caught up with her. Souta closed his eyes and began to fall in to a light slumber while Kagome fought against her fatigue. Minutes felt like hours as she turned her eyes all around in order to keep consciousness until finally she entered in to a familiar town, she fought hard against the tears threatening to spill as she noticed the smoke and broken glass surrounding the once humble place.

'_I hope Tomoyo is okay.' _She thought to herself as she slowed the car down and scanned the area for any survivors. Her mother's car was big enough to support at least ten people at most.

"What was that?" Souta questioned as his head shot up, Kagome narrowed her eyes and stopped the car abruptly before turning towards a familiar mansion and looking at Souta.

"Stay here, please Souta lock the doors until I come to get you." The young boy could only close his eyes and nod at his sister's request before quickly unlocking the doors and watching as she steadily got out. He prayed that she would be kept safe from harm as he locked the doors once again.

'_Tomoyo be safe, I'm coming.'_ She moved her body quickly through the broken down gates and across the garden before swiftly sliding through the opened door and looking around. Bodies lay in masses all around as the bodyguards she grew accustomed to were left for dead. She sucked in a deep breath before looking around, sword drawn and flashlight in hand as she searched through every nook and cranny she could find.

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo? Come on its Kagome. Where are you honey?" She whispered before turning around in time to see two young girls hunched in to a corner. Her eyes hardened as she noticed the eight maids and butlers currently drooling around them. "Oh no you don't!" She hissed under her breath before taking out her other sword and running towards them, her feet barely hit the ground as she swung her arm and sliced their heads cleanly off their bodies. With a soft thud they all fell to the floor completely emotionless and unmoving as Kagome turned towards a brunette and ebony haired child.

"Kagome?" One of them called out causing her heart to flutter as she quickly rushed to their side, flashlight in hand and face twisted in to worry as she checked over every inch of their bodies for any sign of injuries. A sigh of relief passed her lips as she brought both girls in to a hug, they held on tightly to her form as she stood up and lead them down the stairs.

"Stay close to me, don't make a sound either." She quickly instructed before looking around and jogging lightly towards the entrance with the two children following closely. Souta wasted no time in unlocking the door as he spotted them.

"Kagome!" A soft voice yelled out followed by a loud thud as one of the girls fell to the floor. Kagome looked back and practically died as she noticed the many hoards making their way towards them, with no time to react and no plan to think of she quickly grabbed her cousin and signaled Souta to open the van door. With a hard push she threw the frail child in before turning towards her friend and slashing through the horrific ghouls. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest as she flipped and spun around the remaining groups.

'_NO'_ Her mind was yelling as she noticed three of the odd beings gaining in on her. With one last push she slashed through five more before flipping through the air and landing right beside the small girl.

"Who are you?" A deep voice questioned followed by a soft cough as Kagome looked down and stared in to a pair of chocolate orbs.

"Tomoyo's cousin, lets save the introductions for later right now we need to get to the van." She explained quickly before handing him another short hand sword and motioning for him to follow. He reluctantly took the weapon before turning towards the brunette and collecting her in to his arms. Kagome looked around and slashed through ten of the monsters easily before making a bee line for the truck followed by Tomoyo's unknown friend and mysterious savior.

"Eureka!" Souta cried out softly as Kagome jumped in to the driver's seat and started the ignition. With no more time left to waste the three new occupants of the car slammed the door shut and leaned back against the soft interior before taking in a few deep breaths. Kagome checked the rearview mirror and smiled as she noticed her cousin leaning against her younger brother. Silence fell upon the group once more as Kagome continued to drive towards the intersection leading to the highway. Her eyes were alert and ready as the three children fell in to a light slumber, the mysterious male from before took the opportunity to lay Tomoyo's friend down and snake his way in to the passenger's side before turning towards Kagome.

"I'm Sakura's brother, Touya, my little sister is good friends with your cousin." Kagome nodded in understanding before handing him a small towel and turning back towards the road.

"Kagome, that's my little brother Souta and younger cousin Tomoyo. I'm glad I arrived when I did, something told me to come back around this way and I'm glad I did…." She replied before turning towards him and offering a small smile. He stared at her for a few minutes before nodding and returning her smile with one of his own. Kagome turned back towards the road and took in a deep breath as bright lights were lining up ahead.

"I think the city is trying to evacuate as many people as they can." Touya stated knowingly before wiping the weapon Kagome gave him clean and sheathing it and placing it inside his pocket.

"Well let's hope we make it." Kagome replied skeptically as she got in line behind a huge bus. A familiar face caught her off guard for a few seconds as she noticed a familiar face on the bus in front of her. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Touya countered as he got in to the driver's seat and watched her. She turned towards him and waved it off before walking towards the bus and knocking on the window.

"Well what can I do for you my dear?" A creepy thin man with a pin up suit and glasses questioned as the doors were opened. Kagome quickly pushed him to the side before walking up the steps and looking around. Blue clashed with blue as Kagome eyed a tall female with indigo colored hair and bokken in hand.

"Saeko." Kagome breathed out before running towards the taller girl and throwing her arms around her neck. Saeko replied just frigidly at first but soon warmed up as she wrapped lean arms around Kagome's torso.

"Kagome, I never thought you'd be able to survive this madness." She stated causing Kagome to pull back suddenly and look around. Curious looks and admiration crossed each face as she roamed her eyes over everyone.

"I am and I have Tomoyo and Souta with me along with two others, say you'll come with us Saeko?" Kagome pleaded before intertwining her fingers in a praying fashion. The younger girl bit her lip before looking towards her other accomplices.

"Fine, but we have to take them with us." She replied before pointing towards a girl with pink hair, a small chubby male, and a seemingly ditzy lady with an impressive bust.

"Hold on, I'm the leader of this rag tag group and I execute the decision of who goes with who." The same man from before stated as he went up against Kagome; Saeko stared at her for a few seconds before turning to collect the rest of her friends and beckoning them towards the doors of the bus.

"Last time I checked I was the leader of me, so if you can." Kagome started and paused as she grabbed the smug male by the neck and threw him up against the bus. "Keep your hands and your rules away from me." He coughed out a reply before gasping for air as he was thrown head first in to another girl's lap. Saeko clapped her approval before hopping off the bus in time to hear gun shots go off.

"Shit, we have to hurry. Thank Goodness my mom's car is big." Kagome stated out loud as she pushed the three unwilling bodies towards the van parked right behind. Saeko looked around and gritted her teeth as she noticed many of the flesh eaters were beginning to surround them. Kagome wasted no time as she unsheathed her sword and slashed through many of the dead carcasses two by two.

"TOUYA!" She shouted over the loud screams filtering through the air. The brunette nodded in understanding as he unlocked the doors and slid them open. Saeko ushered the three in before turning back towards Kagome and helping her with the problem at hand. They quickly finished off the rest before jumping in to the car, backing up and flooring it out of the area in time.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" The girl with pink hair questioned harshly as she leaned over the seat and stared. Kagome narrowed her eyes before grabbing her by the shoulder and pushing her back forcibly in to the chubby male.

"Hold your tongue and learn your place wench." She hissed before turning to the front and crossing her arms over her chest. Saeko just sat quietly looking out the window as they made their way through the city. An hour passed by as the gentle murmurs of the three children passed through the ear.

"We have to meet up with some others around 7 at the east police station." Kagome took in the information and let it swivel around her mind before turning towards to Touya.

"I say it's fair if we all vote considering the fact that we're in this together." His eyes grew wide for a few seconds before returning to normal.

"I just want to get my little sister to safety." He replied nonchalantly.

"Kagome, please take it in to consideration. It's two people we lost back there, I'm sure their safe and if you wish I shall take the chance and check it out on my own." Kagome shook her head no before turning towards the three quiet people in the back.

"It was a rough start so why not starting over? I'm Higurashi, Kagome that's my little brother Souta and my younger cousin Tomoyo, this is Touya and the brunette sitting beside Tomoyo is his younger sister. I've known Saeko since I was a kid if that's what you were going to ask." The chubby male put his hand down immediately and offered a nervous smile before clearing his throat and loosening the collar around his neck.

"I'm Hirano, Kohta and this is Takagi, Saya the lady in the back is Ms. Shizuka." Kagome waved briefly before turning back and looking out the window. Many thoughts ran through her mind as she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

'This is more complicated than I imagined, at first all I had to worry about was Souta and now I have seven other people on my conscious, it doesn't matter though we all have to stick together if we want to survive.' She thought solemnly before lifting her eyes open in time to see Touya looking down at her. He reached an arm out and laid his hand on top of hers in a comforting gesture before squeezing it gently and turning back. A smile tugged at her lips as she examined the hand he had touched In slight admiration.

"Uhm, Higurashi-sama?" Kohta's voice broke through the silence causing Kagome's mask to fall back in to place as she looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"No need for the formalities Kohta, what's up?"

"Well it's about to be fifteen minutes to seven and I was wondering if we were still going to go after Takashi and Rei?"

"I'll assume those are the two Saeko wants to pick up."

"Ye…yes ma'am." Kagome smiled at the timid boy before reaching over and ruffling his already disoriented hair. He flinched slightly and eased up as he noticed the playful air surrounding the usually emotionless female.

"Yes, Touya, could you lead the way?" She questioned sweetly before straightening her tank top and shorts. His only response was to go faster as they made a sharp right turn and proceeded straight. Cars, bodies, and blood littered the streets as Kagome bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from screaming. Everything was out of place and her once bustling city was reduced to nothing but ruins as slow disfigured bodies roamed around the corner in search of fresh blood and food. Her eyes couldn't take any more as she thought about the past and possibilities of just moving there and leaving everything behind. She knew that wasn't a choice as she stared down at the pink jewel currently glowing around her neck. The well was sealed by her own doing and her friends were long gone as she continued to stare at the chaos. The world was ending, she knew it and there was nothing more she could do in this time. With a heavy sigh she took in a deep breath and let it go just as Touya pressed the breaks and parked.

"Saeko, I'll go with you." The blue haired female looked skeptical for a moment before shaking her head and opening the door wide. Kagome didn't stand for the rejection as she hopped out and turned towards Touya.

"Just scream if you need us. I leave the fort in your hands; there are two hand guns in the glove compartment and two titanium bats stored under the seats. If anything goes wrong you know what to do." He nodded reluctantly before watching as she followed after her friend. Saeko looked at Kagome disapprovingly before letting out a sigh and motioning for her to come over. The two girls ventured further in to the vicinity before stopping and turning just as a rumbling sound went off in the distance.

"It's a motorcycle." Saeko stated as she stood as still as a rock. Kagome's eyes darted all around before settling on an orange and black blur coming towards them.

"The noise will attract them…"

"We have no other choice but to fend off any that we see."

"Saeko what about the others." The two stood still for a moment as hoards and groups of the monsters slowly made their way towards them. Kagome took in a deep breath and nodded towards Saeko before turning just in time to deal a bone crushing kick to two zombies. Gasps could be heard inside the car as all eyes focused on the battling duo. Saeko quickly jumped and twisted her body in a circular motion causing six of the disgruntled beings to be put to rest as she landed on her feet once more and rushed after a new group. Kagome jumped up and flipped backwards in a spin, sharp blades in hand as blood sprinkled all around. The sound of the motorcycle drew closer just as a new batch came stumbling through.

"If we keep this up we'll both be too exhausted to fight." Saeko called out before sliding to the left and striking at two of her opponents. Kagome slashed through one group before flicking her sword to the side and spilling fresh blood on to the pavement below. The fatigue and exhaustion from before was beginning to take its toll on her body as she blinked away the blurriness currently seeping in to her line of vision. Her forehead dripped with perspiration as she jumped forward and stood beside Saeko who was currently breathing hard, her robust chest rising and falling fast with each intake of air.

"We have to keep fighting if we want to survive. You have my back right?" A nod from the tall indigo haired girl was all the confirmation Kagome needed as she charged after dozens of the undead. Saeko stayed right behind her in case any came from the side or back and kept the rest at bay just as Kagome made it farther from the van. Chocolate orbs watched the two with great concern before reaching a hand under and yanking a glistening titanium bat from under the seat.

"Whaaa…what are you doing Touya-sama?" Kohta questioned nervously before pushing his glasses up and biting the inside of his cheeks. The tall brunette didn't say a word as he unlocked the doors, hopped out and closed them.

"Keep the children safe, there's another bat under the passenger seat and two hand guns located in the glove compartment." He replied emotionlessly before charging after the line of zombies and bashing his way through.

"Touya!" Kagome practically screamed as she watched three zombies run after him. She turned towards Saeko before turning abruptly and running towards the tall male. Steel met flesh as she cut her way through the river of undead in an attempt to reach him in time, Saeko stayed right beside her with her trusty weapon slashing through and knocking heads over.

"Kagome!" Touya called out before running after her and wrapping an arm around her waist. Saeko jumped in front of them and bashed open two heads.

"Why did you come out here?" Kagome questioned before blushing as she noticed the close proximity between them. Saeko threw her a playful smirk before jamming her weapon past Kagome's face and in to a zombie's right eyeball.

"We're cornered." Touya growled out as he noticed the many bodies still coming after them. Saeko narrowed her eyes and readied her weapon just as Kagome pulled away from Touya's warmth and readied hers.

"Remember, we have to fight."

"To survive." Saeko finished before letting out a battle cry and running head first in to the onslaught of rotting bodies. Kagome wasted no time in following as she growled and charged followed by a frustrated Touya. The battle raged on for what seemed like hours as Kagome flipped and jumped along with Touya and Saeko who continuously swung and hit. A screech not to far off distracted them momentarily before a sleek looking motorcycle jumped through the air and on to the crowd of zombies successfully taking out a good portion.

"Takashi-san!" Saeko exclaimed with a hint of happiness as the person on the bike swerved and drove back towards them. A young girl with long brown hair jump from the bike and fought her way through the crowds with nothing but a thin, white, sharp pointed, metal stick. Kagome didn't bother continuing to watch as she ran beside Touya, bat and swords drawn just as more zombies began to surround the car.

"Shit." Kagome whispered under her breath as she pushed her body to run faster. Her tired muscles screamed a fiery vengeance as she swung her sore arms a couple more times before falling to the side of the van and sliding down to the floor.

"Kagome, get up!" Saeko cried out as she tried in vain to get to her friend. Kagome took in a few shallow breaths before attempting to stand only to fall once more. Touya tried his best to get to her only to be stopped by more and more zombies. The brunette eyed her worriedly before returning her focus back on to the situation at hand.

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama!" Kohta called as he banged against the window. Kagome looked up and offered him a tired smile before trying once more to get back up. She swung her arm forward and chopped off three heads before free falling towards the concrete floor below.

"Kagome!" Saeko and Touya's voice called as her mind fogged up and her vision blurred. It had been a really tiring day and even if she was well trained she was still only human. Her body gave up on her as she slowly made her descent to the hard surface. Muffled voices were all she heard as she came in and out of consciousness and for a moment she thought she fell in to a pair of strong arms.

"What the…." She heard an unfamiliar voice state before drifting away. Darkness was her only destination as she looked around and noticed a very handsome, silver haired figure staring down at her with the most beautiful pair of icy blue orbs she had ever seen.


End file.
